Chocolate is the solution
by hipsterhippogriff
Summary: "Tell me what's wrong or say goodbye to your chocolate" A James/Lily oneshot, bit of fluff, "every girl knows the cure for a bad day is chocolate". xx


**I wrote this one-shot because I was craving chocolate and I have an unhealthy obsession over Wispa's (if you haven't tried them, you haven't lived!) **

**Disclaimer - I wish all this was mind but sadly I am not JK Rowling...shame...**

Every girl knows the cure for a bad day is chocolate. Lily greatly believed in this. That's why after a day from hell she practically ran to her dorm to retrieve the massive bag of chocolate she kept only for emergencies.

It was the only thing to make such a miserable Wednesday feel a tiny bit better.

_I swear to God if anyone even attempts to talk to me right now I will have to kill them_

"Hey Evans!"

_Oh my lord_

8:00

"OH SHIT!" Lily couldn't bear being late and waking up an hour after she should have is definitely not the best start to the day.

"Bugger, bugger, bugger" Lily swore repeatedly in her super quick shower and quickly threw on her clothes in a haphazard manner. She groaned at the sight of her face in the mirror. Today would be the day she got an enormous spot on her forehead. Just screw life.

8:30

Potter raised an eyebrow at Lily's slightly disheveled appearance. The Head Girl was always perfectly neat, one of the many things Potter couldn't understand about her, how is possible for someone to look so put together all the time?

"How are you this morning?"

Lily dumped her stuff on their shared desk with a groan, "Completely crap! I woke up so late and now I look like I slept in a skip and I've got a massive headache."

James tried to hide a smirk, he really did, but the despair of the redhead was too hilarious for him. "Come on, Evans! You look perfectly adequate if you ask me."

"Oh cheers. That's exactly what a girl wants to hear."

"Fine then, you are so spectacularly dazzling that my glasses are steaming up with pure lust." replied James, rolling his hazel eyes.

"Yeah right. I don't think I can deal with History of Magic today. It's just too awful for words." With this Lily sighed melodramatically and prepared to make notes from the lecture.

10:00

_Does he know how distracting he is?! If it isn't his stupid loud breathing, it's him swinging on a chair or humming to himself or just being his general hot self! _

Lily had spent the entire lesson pretending to take notes, but secretly fantasizing about a certain Head-Boy. It was his fault she was late this morning: Lily was having a fabulous dream about him and she really didn't want to wake up so she'd obviously slept through her alarm. Potter had taken over her subconscious and conscious for about a month now and she was not coping with it well. Lily could barely have a conversation with the guy without blushing madly or making a complete fool of herself. She couldn't help find the terrific irony of her situation, she fancied the boy who had chased her for years but recently decided that she wasn't worth his relentless affection. _Isn't that just bloody brilliant. Oh my god, why must he keep brushing against my leg. I think I'm going to die._

14:00

Lily basically inhaled her food. Thanks to her rush this morning she'd only managed to quickly eat a chocolate frog on her way to her class. To say she was starving was a complete understatement.

_I seriously need food. I can't deal with another awkward Potter experience. _(Half way through Charms, her stomach growled so loudly that James, who was sitting in front of her, turned around and smirked at her, much to her embarrassment.)

_Of course! It would be the only day in the history of Hogwarts that the food was a little bit shit. Don't worry I will just starve to death. _

Lily ate what she could bear and then raced to the library to complete her potions homework that she couldn't do because the stupid Quidditch Captain was distracting her.

***RING***

_Oh hell oh hell oh hell! That's the bell for next lesson! This is so not good enough to hand in! Come on Lily! Think of a good excuse!_

Lily's heart stopped. She knew who had called her name. she just couldn't deal with this right now. Just in one lesson, she'd managed to burn a cauldron to nothing but ash, set someone's eyebrows on fire, destroy some scales, nearly break Sirius' arm and then almost burst into tears when her potion went blue instead of orange. Now she had to deal with constantly perfect hot people who clearly thought she was too much of a troll to continue to fancy.

_Just keep walking. Maybe he will just leave_

"Oi! Evans!"

_Ignore. Ignore._

Someone grabbed her arm and spun her around, "Are you deaf or something?"

Lily mumbled something incoherent, terrified at how close they were (they must be only inches away from each other).

Then he smiled at her, his beautiful dazzling smile, "Just wanted to see if you were ok?"

_I'm just going to lie on the floor and die_

"Only you seemed a bit distracted"

_Yeah, by you! Idiot._

Lily cleared her throat a little "I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I'm completely and utterly fantastic." _Like he's going to buy that! _She tried to turn and walk away but the same warm hand caught her wrist and stopped her again.

"I won't let you go until you tell me what's wrong. You've been acting strangely for weeks."

"I haven't at all." _Best comeback ever, Lils._

"Yes you have! For god's sake tell me!"

Lily folded her arms, "No, now leave me alone."

Suddenly James' eye sparkled mischievously. He reached out and grabbed the chocolate Lily had been holding. "Tell me what's wrong or say goodbye to your chocolate."

Lily growled "Give. Me. My. Wispa. Now."

"If you're not going to tell me, then I guess you'll just have to catch me!" At this James sprinted off, with Lily in close pursuit.

"I swear to God, I am going to kill you!"

"Yeah right! All this running has made me a bit puckish, I may have to eat your muggle chocolate to stop me fainting."

"You arsehole! Don't you even dare-"

James came to an abrupt halt and dragged the redhead into an empty classroom, in between ragged breaths, he begged "Bloody tell me."

Lily opened her mouth but nothing came out, this seemed to anger James further.

"Merlin, Lily! Why do you have to be so stubborn? Can't you come off your high horse and just tell me what is wrong? I'm sorry that I bothered enough to care that you've been acting like a complete psycho recently! But I do care and if that's a problem with you, once again I am deeply sorry. I have stuck by you through your girly dramas and you being nothing less than a bitch to be me, the least you can do is bother to tell a worried friend whatever's bothering you. I mean-"

"You are the problem, James!" Lily exploded furiously

James looked as if he'd been hit with a brick, "Me?" he spluttered.

"Yes you! You distract me constantly distract me! Everything about you, from your stupid hair to your smile to your laugh even to the way you write! I can't stop thinking about you, I can't eat, sleep, work. You are everywhere I look, and it is so frustrating because it obvious you've given up on me, but I still love finding out about you, thinking about you, even being near you. I know that you tense your shoulders when you sense danger, and that you used to run your hand through your hair to look cool but now its just a habit, and that you love your friends and would easily die for them. I know that you are a true Gryfinndor, a true gentlemen and a true friend. There are sometimes when you drive me up the wall, but I am head over heals, totally and completely in love with you."

James hadn't moved throughout her whole speech, except to run his hands through his hair. He looked utterly shell shocked. Lily, herself, was staggered by what she had said. She observed his face avidly, unsure of what to do after she had spilled her heart out to her crush. Her anger had gone and all was left was a fear of rejection.

All of a sudden, James seemed to snap out of the temporary daze he was in and a look of urgency took over his handsome face. Swiftly he leaned into Lily, pressing his body up against hers. He carefully caressed her face, whispering softly, "I never gave up on you."

Then he kissed Lily.

It was all Lily had dreamt it would be and better. As soon as their lips met, a tingling sensation filled her body. She ran her hands through his hair and his hands were pulling her closer into him. Lily let out a soft moan, causing James to snap. His tongue ran across her lips, which open willingly for him, there he explored as did she.

After a few minutes of bliss, the need for oxygen took over and the two broke apart. James rested his forehead against Lily's and breathing raggedly, he said simply "I love you"

"I love you too"

James smirked once again and said cheekily, "I knew the way to your heart was chocolate"


End file.
